


Bucky's Journal

by tormenta_azul



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: During-Civil War, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Civil War, pre-Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tormenta_azul/pseuds/tormenta_azul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky tried to keep a journal… but he lost it. He opted to take mental notes instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky's Journal

DAY 1  
Today I went to the store.  
A little kid looked at my arm funny.  
I felt strange.  
I bought a few apples and left.

 

DAY 2  
I got a headache and was mostly laying on the floor.  
I went for a walk.

 

DAY 3  
I'm starting a collection of Captain America pictures.   
His face seems familiar.

 

DAY 4  
I read an article in a newspaper that plums are good for your memory.  
Note to self:  
Buy plums tomorrow.

 

DAY 5  
Today I am in a cage with my arms and legs strapped down.  
I don't like it.  
I want Steve. 

 

DAY 6  
I'm free, but I still don't like this.  
Everything is blurry and makes me angry.  
I want to sleep.

 

DAY 7  
I need to sleep.  
Just for a while.  
Steve can understand.  
I need some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> shoot me prompts and requests at thedrewnami.tumblr.com


End file.
